<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pardonne-Moi by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257189">Pardonne-Moi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal'>Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ingratitude [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Voulant sauver Padmé, Anakin n'écoute pas Obi-Wan. Il fait crasher leur vaisseau pour voler au secours de sa bien-aimée, laissant son maître blessé derrière lui.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ingratitude [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pardonne-Moi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p> </p><p>« Anakin, non ! Calme-toi ! »</p><p>Les cris de son ancien maître avaient beau retentir dans le vaisseau, les bruits des moteurs à plein régime, la rage, l'envie de sauver sa femme, Padmé, brouillaient l'esprit du jeune Jedi, qui maintenait entièrement la direction. Au grand daim d'Obi-Wan qui dut s'accrocher à tout ce qui pouvait pour éviter de tomber de son siège.</p><p>Il y a tout juste quelques minutes, ils venaient d'intercepter un appel à l'aide de Naboo, provenant de la sénatrice Amidale à toutes les fréquences proches, dont ceux d'Obi-Wan et Anakin qui se trouvaient par hasard non loin de là.</p><p>A partir de là, Obi-Wan ne contrôlait plus rien. Ils venaient tout juste de sortir d'une mission de cinq jours, assez éprouvants et jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il allait dévier de leur chemin de retour. En quelques minutes, ils se trouvaient dans l'atmosphère de la planète Naboo.</p><p>Mais l'atterrissage n'était pas normal, ils allaient trop vite.</p><p>« Anakin, je t'en prie, écoute-moi ! Nous ne devons pas….</p><p>- La ferme, maître ! Hurla Anakin énervé en mettant plein gaz sans se soucier de leur vitesse.</p><p>- Anakin, tu vas nous…attention ! »</p><p>Les branches des arbres venaient trop vite vers eux, alors qu'ils voyaient le palais royal non loin d'eux. L'impatience de son ancien padawan était légendaire, mais Obi-Wan avait un mauvais pressentiment.</p><p>.</p><p>.<br/>
.</p><p>Anakin reprit ses esprits suite à un atterrissage qui ressemblait alors plus un crash qu'autre chose, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix s'il voulait arriver le plus vite et le plus proche du point de l'appel à l'aide. Ils avaient atterri dans un des grands jardins du Palais et il n'y avait pas une âme qui vive. Rien ne pourrait penser qu'un danger se trouvait à quelques mètres d'ici. Sa bien-aimée était en danger et il devait faire vite. Il détacha sa ceinture et se tourna vers Obi-Wan qui semblait à peine reprendre ses esprits.</p><p>« Il faut faire vite ! s'écria Anakin en ouvrant le cockpit par le haut.</p><p>Puis aider par la Force, il s'échappait et sortit à l'air libre, sautant au sol pour se précipiter vers le Palais, son amour pour sa femme le guidant.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Obi-Wan n'entendit à peine la réplique de son compagnon. Il ne l'arrêta pas non, pour lui demander de l'attendre. C'était impossible. Il avait ressenti une vive douleur au bas de son ventre. Lors du crash, un des composants à l'avant gauche du vaisseau avait lâché, déplaçant une barre de fer bien tranchant, traversant le pilote de gauche, soit lui-même. Fort heureusement, le pilote de droite n'avait rien.</p><p>Obi-Wan ne pouvait pas bouger. Même avec la Force, il ne pouvait déplacer cette barre de fer de son corps. Il était faible et il perdait trop de sang. Sa tunique blanche avaient pris une teinte rouge et au vue de sa blessure, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle finisse entièrement rouge. Il rit doucement, il n'avait jamais aimé le rouge.</p><p>Il porta sa main à la barre en sang, toujours dans son corps. Il n'arrivait même pas à le faire bouger. Il tenta de reculer dans son siège, mais lâcha un cri de douleurs. Chaque mouvement lui était une torture. Il saisit avec difficulté son sabre laser, mais sa main tremblée beaucoup trop et il perdit son arme, qui roula loin de ses pieds. Il utilisa la Force pour la ramener mais au lieu de cela, il la repoussa encore plus loin.</p><p>« Merde… »</p><p>Même une chose aussi simple lui était désormais impossible. Il était ridicule comme Jedi, faible.</p><p>Anakin était maintenant loin et il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Le plus important c'était de sauver Padmé. Il n'ignorait pas les sentiments que son ancien apprenti avait à son égard. Ce n'était pas surprenant, malgré tous les conseils et avertissements qu'Obi-Wan lui avait fait à propos de l'attachement, Anakin était resté sur ses positions, suivant son cœur que le code.</p><p>Mais Obi-Wan aurait sans doute fait pareil pour quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Pour le coup, son ancien apprenti n'avait pas tort d'agir ainsi. Il avait toujours été ainsi : impulsif, voulant sauver les gens qui comptaient pour lui, n'écoutant jamais son maître, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Obi-Wan avait toujours eu du mal à se faire entendre.</p><p>Il cracha du sang. Ce n'était pas bon. Il allait y passer. Il pourrait peut-être tenter de l'appeler. Avec un peu de chances, Anakin viendrait encore le sauver…C'était devenu une habitude.</p><p>Il activa son transmetteur, mais elle ne réagit pas. Obi-Wan se mordit les lèvres, ce n'était pas sa chance. La Force en voulait pas qu'il contacte son ami. Il soupira et mit sa tête en arrière, croisant le ciel bleu de Naboo. Il perdait des forces, il se sentait vidé, fatigué, épuisé. C'était plutôt bien de rester ainsi. Assis, sous un temps magnifique. Sur la planète qui avait vu mourir son ancien maître Qui-Gon.</p><p>« Vous aussi…vous êtes morts transpercé de la sorte, murmura-t-il ironiquement.</p><p>Seul le vent lui répondit. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit. A croire que les animaux avaient tous fuit les jardins. Ce qui n'était pas surprenant. Ces créatures avaient un don pour ressentir le danger. Obi-Wan aurait juste aimé voir un oiseau dans le ciel. Ne pas être seul.</p><p>Son corps commençait à lâcher prise, il ne ressentait soudainement plus rien. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, pas même un doigt. La douleur qu'il le torturait disparut soudainement, seul le sang qui s'échappait de sa blessure envahi de ce pieu fatale était l'unique chose qui avait un mouvement, s'étendant sur son tissu, s'imprégnant.</p><p>C'était sans doute la fin. Et curieusement, Obi-Wan ne savait quoi penser. Appeler à l'aider était trop tard, d'ailleurs, aucune commande ne répondait. Si seulement, Anakin avait été plus attentif, si seulement…Non. Il ferma les yeux, pour les ouvrir. Ce n'était pas la faute de son ami, mais de la sienne. Il était le seul responsable. Il n'avait pas su trouver les bons mots pour rassurer Anakin, pour lui dire que Padmé allait être sauvé…sans cela, peut-être ce serait-il moins précipité.</p><p>Il n'a jamais été comme Qui-Gon, lui aurait sans doute su quoi dire. Son maître avait toujours trouvé quoi lui dire pour le calmer et le mettre sur le droit chemin. Pour l'encourager. Pour le guider. Si Qui-Gon avait été le maître d'Anakin, il ne serait pas trouvé dans ce genre de situation.</p><p>« J'ai échoué, maître, murmura-t-il.</p><p>Sa voix n'était plus aussi forte. Il n'arrivait même pas à savoir s'il avait prononcé ces mots ou si c'était dans sa tête.</p><p>- Je crains…ne pas avoir été le maître idéal pour Anakin…souffla-il.</p><p>Il parlait seul. Sans doute pour se rassurer et pouvoir exprimer ses derniers regrets à Force sait qui. Il sentait que sa conscience partait, que sa vision s'embrouillait. Les rares nuages qu'il pouvait apercevoir dans le ciel bleu se firent flous et son regard tomba alors sur le paysage qu'il avait en face de lui. Des multiples couleurs se mélangèrent, laissant deviner des fleurs qui l'entouraient. Amusant, il n'avait pas remarqué ses végétaux autour de lui. Il n'avait pu les admirer, il ne voyait plus rien. Tout était flou. Mais il savait que c'était beau.</p><p>Les tâches colorées dansaient autour de lui, comme pour le bercer et l'accompagnait à cet instant fatidique. Une douce mélodie s'entendit alors, portée par une voix à la fois tendre et grave. <em>Maître</em>. Il reconnaissait cela. Son maître lui chantait cela quand il n'arrivait pas s'endormir.</p><p>Il referma les yeux et sourit.</p><p>« Vous avez…raison, je vais…me reposer. »</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.<br/>
.</p><p>Padmé se jeta dans les bras d'Anakin.</p><p>La bataille était terminée. Les droides des séparatistes ont été détruits et la sénatrice ainsi que la reine étaient sauvées. Anakin soupira, inspira l'odeur de son bien-aimée, heureux d'être arrivé à temps. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver s'il n'était pas arrivé rapidement. Il la serra fortement, comme s'il craignait que ce ne soit qu'une illusion.</p><p>« Ani, je suis heureuse de te voir…on m'a dit qu'il y aurait des renforts mais je m'attendais pas à te voir.</p><p>- Obi-Wan et moi, nous n'étions pas loin alors nous sommes venus.</p><p>- Obi-Wan ? répéta-t-elle surprise, où est-il ?</p><p>- Eh bien, il était derrière moi et… »</p><p>Il se tut, se rendant compte qu'il n'en savait rien, et relâcha sa compagne pour balayer du regard, parmi les débris, les corps robotiques, les clones survivants et soldats de Naboo, son maître n'était nulle part. Il tenta de l'appeler via son transmetteur mais aucune réponse, le silence totale. L'inquiétude envahit brusquement et la culpabilité s'installa. Il aurait dû être un peu plus attentif à son camarade.</p><p>« Toi là ! S'écria Anakin à un des Clones, as-tu vu le maître Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi ?</p><p>- Non, monsieur, je ne l'ai pas vu.</p><p>- Peux-tu demander à tes collègues, s'il te plait ?</p><p>- Tout de suite, monsieur. »</p><p>Il se mordit les lèvres, il se tourna vers Padmé qui afficha un air anxieux. Elle l'aimait beaucoup Obi-Wan et c'était naturel pour elle de s'inquiéter.</p><p>« Je vais aller retourner à mon vaisseau, tel que je le connais, il essaie sans doute le réparer… »</p><p>Il avait dit cela d'un air détaché. C'est déjà arrivé évidemment qu'Obi-Wan tente de rattraper les erreurs d'Anakin, que ce soit ses petites ou ses grosses maladresses. Il se dirigea vers les jardins et constata que sa femme la suivit avec impatience. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, il aurait fait pareil.</p><p>« <em>Monsieur</em>, entendit-il dans son transmetteur, <em>nous ne avons vu nulle part Maître Kenobi, personne ne l'a vu pendant la bataille.</em></p><p>- Quoi mais c'est…impossible. » Murmura-t-il en accélérant le pas.</p><p>Obi-Wan ne serait jamais resté à l'écart, en tant qu'un des leaders, il aurait dirigé une partie des hommes…mais ce n'était pas le cas.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Anakin et Padmé traversèrent le grand Jardin du palais, pour rejoindre le vaisseau échoué. Pour la jeune sénatrice, il était clair que le crash n'avait pas épargné l'avant-gauche de l'appareil. Elle s'apprêtait à questionner Anakin sur ce qui avait causé l'accident, mais ce dernier se figea, pâle comme un linge.</p><p>« Ani ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.</p><p>- Padmé, va vite chercher l'aide médical…dit-il d'une voix blanche.</p><p>La politicienne comprit l'urgence et ne se fit pas prier pour retourner sur ses pas.</p><p>Puis, il courut vers l'engin, sautant pour s'engouffrer dans le cockpit. Il avait vu la silhouette de son ancien maître, mais il n'avait pas ressenti la force habituelle de ce dernier. Il atterrit à côté du siège du Jedi, derrière son dos.</p><p>Un frisson le parcourut et il s'approcha un peu plus.</p><p>« Maître ? »</p><p>Aucune réponse. Un silence.</p><p>Il s'avança et put alors voir avec horreur le corps sans vie de son ami et maître de toujours, le ventre transpercé par un composant en fer du vaisseau, sa tête penchée sur le côté comme s'il dormait. Mais sa peau était beaucoup trop blanche pour laisser croire à un sommeil. Sa tunique était entièrement rouge, personne n'aurait pu croire qu'elle était autrefois blanche.</p><p>
        <em>Non. Non. Non. </em>
      </p><p>L'horreur, la panique, la peur, le désespoir s'emparèrent du cœur d'Anakin. Il activa son sabre laser et découpa la barre qui maintenait le corps d'Obi-Wan prisonnier de son siège. Il attrapa son maître avant qu'il ne tombe au sol, le porta, pour l'extirper du véhicule accidenté et l'allongea sur l'herbe contre ses genoux. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.</p><p>« Maître…Obi-Wan, je vous en prie…. » Tenta-t-il de le réveiller.</p><p>Il n'eut que le silence comme réponse. Tremblant, il chercha un signe de vie, un pouls, une respiration, qui lui aurait donné un espoir mais rien. Il pleura de douleurs, serrant le corps du Jedi contre lui, posant son front sur le sien.</p><p>Il était mort. Obi-Wan était définitivement mort. Personne ne pouvait le sauver.</p><p>« C'est ma faute…c'est ma faute…je n'aurai pas du…J'aurai du vous écouter...Sanglota-t-il, maître…je vous prie…revenez. »</p><p>Si seulement il avait suivi les dires de son ancien maître, si seulement il n'en avait pas fait qu'à sa tête, si seulement il s'était retourné pour vérifier qu'il était bien derrière lui. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à Obi-Wan. Quel égoïste.</p><p>Un souffle imperceptible l'immobilisa soudainement. Il se redressa et vit les yeux bleus de son maître le regarder, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres ensanglantés. Il écarquilla les yeux, croyant à un miracle. Il était tellement choqué qu'aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche, alors que ces larmes continuaient à s'écoule. Une main douce et rassurante effleura ses joues humides.</p><p>« Anakin…pardonne moi…de n'avoir pas été un bon maître pour toi. » Entendit-il à travers les lèvres en sang d'Obi-Wan.</p><p>Anakin s'apprêta à protester mais la main à sa joue lourdement retomba sur le côté, ses paupières se refermèrent lentement, des mots s'échappèrent d'un dernier souffle :</p><p>« Pardonne-moi…. Ani.»</p></div></div></div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>